Your Guardian Angel
by DamianSasuke
Summary: I will never let you fall." What a load of rubbish. HP/DM Pairing.


Hey guys. This is my new story out. I hope you like it. The story's for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. This is done in Harry's point of view all the way through. I hope you like it and i hope for review. Thank you.

Your Guardian Angel.

The sound of my voice was ringing through out of the huge square room. Echoing and bouncing off of every black painted wall and every black and white tile that covered the floor to my school's hall. The one-song that we were doing, every word and note was being bounced into every eardrum of every person in that room. My eyes were closed as I sung. The guitar and base could be heard along with my voice. The softness of the guitar at the beginning of our song was calming. Even though we were only doing one song, during the whole night, I put my heart and soul into it. The softness of my voice along with the guitar and base were enough to keep the interest of the audience of 350 students that occupied the room. This song meant so much to me. With this song, it felt like I was the only one there and the music was coming from a CD or something. But that's how I imagine things when I'm in front of loads of people listening to me sing.

While singing the song I could feel people's eyes on me. The intensity of the looks they gave me. But one look stood out from all of the others. I could feel his eyes on me, looking at my body, at every curve that inhabited my skin. Feeling his eyes on me made me bare, naked, and vulnerable. I loved him with all my heart, at one time in my life. I was just singing. I knew the words and my mind could wander around, but still sing without any problems. I saw him standing there; even with my eyes closed I could see him, looking at me with sad eyes, but it's his own fault that they're sad.

The song was halfway through already. The drums started and they gave the song more depth. 'That' chorus came in again. Those lines had been said to me so many times. But they had just been empty words in the end. He always used to sing then to me whenever we were on our own, or just to tell me he was here for me. It was our song, that's what made it so special to me. 'I will never let you fall' what a load of rubbish. The one time I needed him he wasn't there.

The lyrics to the song faded the lights went up a fraction, so that I could see all of the people inhabiting the room. Claps and whistling were heard next, filling the room. They loved it? I didn't think that anyone would. It was nowhere near as good as the original, but they loved it. I smiled and bowed and saw him standing at the back of the room leaning up against the wall. His own arms hugging himself slightly, his sad eyes locked onto mine. I couldn't look away. Even though he deserves to be sad for what he put me through, I can't just leave him looking that sad.

I just looked at my guitarist. She was my best friend. She always knew what I was thinking.

"Go." I knew what she meant; I hugged her and looked to the back of the room to see him leave the room. With my heart broken slightly I wasn't going to let him win. I took a page out of his book and left the room. The school hall was next to a field and it had a few benches placed around the edge of it. I sat on one with my back to the building trying to think. Set my head straight. It wasn't really that late, 9 pm at the latest. People knew to leave me alone when I was thinking.

"I guess that song really has stuck with you?" That voice. That sweet voice. I didn't want to look up. I knew who it was and I didn't want to face him yet. But something inside me made me look up. I saw him standing in front of me with a small sad smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Along with a single tear falling down his angelic face. I stood up, but that seemed to take forever in my opinion, but when I was on my feet I moved one of my hands towards his face, intending to slap him, but I whipped the salty tear from his soft face. Nothing should dampen his face.

I cupped his cheeks in my shaking hands and looked into his amazing sapphire blue eyes. Getting lost in them was like getting lost in the sea, after a while you drown. I was hooked in his eyes, struggling to get out.

"No! You've ruined my life. I can't forgive you for that." The tears that were rolling down my face stung like daggers with each passing second, yet he did nothing. I silently cried to myself and memories flew through my head so fast it hurt. The next thing I felt were his arms around me and the feeling of his chest under my face made me think of what I had truly missed about him.

"I'm so sorry that I put you through all of this. I truly am." He just kept his strong and muscular arms wrapped around my shaking form's waist not wanting to lose me again. I started to sing into his chest. It had always comforted me in the past. I'm sure I'd soaked his top through by now, but he didn't seem to care. My heart was breaking into more pieces with each passing second. Walking on broken glass wouldn't hurt as much. Have you ever had the feeling where you've been stabbed in the heart, then that wound gets healed and opens and heals again and again? No? Well I had that just by hugging him. I was in an eternity of pain, but I love him and wasn't willing to lose him again.

"You said you'd never let me fall. You said you'd always be here for me if I needed you. Yet you left me falling and alone. Why?" That question had been running through my head since it happened. But I'd never had the answer until now.

"I can't answer that, but I will be there for you from now on, I promise" He kissed me and held on to me with everything he had, not wanting to let go of me again. Not wanting to put me through it again. Then He sung it and I knew that he would be with me forever.

"I will never let you fall,

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven."


End file.
